


One Little Curse

by darkroses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angel Mojo, Baby Dean, Coming Out, Dean Hates Witches, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, POV Dean Winchester, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroses/pseuds/darkroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets cursed by a witch and turned into an infant. He is left with Sam and a wayward angel to care for him. Dean is a little worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Little Curse

Dean stared at the ceiling of an abandoned warehouse. He could barely see it in the pile of his clothes that surrounded him. A witch got the jump on him and Dean couldn’t bring himself to be surprised by this course of events. He hated witches and they always seemed to get the best of them. Dean wasn’t really sure what the witch did to him. His arms and legs were all but useless. He couldn’t talk. He could only babble which was weird. When he ran his tongue over his gums he didn’t feel teeth.

He was worried and he hoped his giant baby brother didn’t step on him when he found him. Dean knew Castiel could heal him, but he would rather not have to explain this to the awkward angel. He heard shuffling in the warehouse and he looked and he saw Sam. Dean felt himself get really excited to see his brother and then to his horror, Dean started to feel a wetness between his legs. He had just become so excited he wet himself. Dean groaned but it came out as a babble.

Sam looked shocked which Dean could understand. He watched his brother kneel down by him and tenderly brush his cheek. That was not okay. Dean was fairly certain that loving and gentle touches from his brother were not okay. He scowled at his brother which caused Sam to move his hand away.

Then to make matters worse Sam cooed at him, “It’s okay, Dean. Sammy is going to take good care of you.” Dean glared at his brother. Sam taking care of anyone was scary. Sam could barely take care of himself much less another human. Sam was supposed to take care of his girlfriends and look at how that ended up. Dead, they died in weird, bloody, and fiery ways.  This was nightmare. Sam was going to unintentionally kill him.

Sam carefully picked Dean up and wrapped him in Sam’s jacket. Dean was thankful Sam didn’t wrap him in the pee soaked clothes. Dean focused on Sam as he was carried like a baby out of the warehouse. Sam looked worried and a little dazed. Maybe the witch did something to Sam too. Dean groaned when Sam gently laid him down on the passenger seat. He should be driving Baby, not riding shotgun. He couldn’t even see out the windows from this position.

Of course Sam had to talk again. It was nervous chatter, “I should call Cas and I need to get you to the motel and cleaned up.” Dean now took a few moments to prepare himself of Sam going mother hen on him.

The ride back to the motel was uneventful. Sam didn’t call Castiel which confused Dean but he couldn’t talk so he kept his babble to himself. Dean sighed when he felt the Sam park the Impala. Then Sam carefully carried him into the motel room.

Dean heard Castiel’s gravelly voice, “Dean is a baby?” Dean was pretty sure his heart stopped beating at Castiel’s acknowledgement. This could not be happening. He could not be a baby. He felt Castiel put two fingers on his forehead and Dean closed his eyes while he hoped for magic healing powers. Nothing happened.

Sam sounded even more worried but somehow he was also relieved, “It was a witch. How long will Dean stay like this? Is he even Dean right now? What am I going to do? … Oh God, what if he stays like this?”

Dean felt his stomach growl and he felt himself getting upset because he wanted pie. He was upset because he was worried about the same things as Sammy. He wanted his old body back so he could buy pie, eat burgers, and tell bad jokes. Dean felt himself start to cry which was something Dean Winchester never did. It was humiliating which just made him cry harder. Then Dean felt Sam snuggling him after unwrapping him from the jacket. He was mortified to be butt naked in front of Castiel and Sam while crying. The whole thing made him cry more.

Castiel sounded completely calm when he said, “I will make him a bottle. I sense he is hungry. The baby book I read while I waited for you said that we should give Dean a bath and diaper him so he doesn’t get covered in his own waste. Humans find that uncomfortable. Other animals actually prefer to be covered in their own waste. It makes their scent stronger to ward off other animals and to attract mates.”

That was disgusting but it did make Dean chuckle a little. He was elated to find that he could still laugh. Dean started to laugh harder through his tears that just kept flowing.

Sam hummed for a moment then he said, “I think Dean thinks you’re funny, Cas.” Dean felt himself get shifted in Sam’s arms. Then he felt a bottle being pressed to his lips. Dean turned away angrily and grunted his disapproval. Of course this caused Sam to coo at him again, “Come on, Dean. Sammy knows you’re hungry.”

Actually, the only reason Sam knew that piece of information was because of a certain mindreading angel. Speaking of which, why hadn’t Castiel told Sam that he knows what is going on and is still Dean? Castiel could be so difficult sometimes.

Sam kept pressing the bottle to his lips and Dean could see on Sam’s face he was worried. He decided not to stress the giant out any more than necessary. The sooner Castiel and Sam decided they could leave him alone the sooner they could start research on how to turn him back.

The formula tasted a little bit like apple pie which was awesome. Dean wondered if Castiel did something to it or if that was just the way formula tasted. Dean decided that he was most certainly not going to ask about that later. Dean finished the bottle in record time by his standards. He tolerated Sam burping him even though he didn’t burp. He still had his pride and ego to look after.  

Then the next horrible part of Dean’s evening was the bath. Castiel lingered in the doorway while Sam splashed cool water on him and used some sort of lavender smelling soap. Dean was a little upset that he smelled like a girl now. He made sure to scowl at Sam when his brother washed his dick and his ass crack. That was not okay.

He pouted a little bit but in no way cried when Sam dried him off with a shitty motel towel. It was rough and itchy. Dean wanted something soft and fluffy to dry off with. Dean put up with Sam putting baby power on his crotch and securing a diaper to him. He did wonder where Sam got all these supplies from. Then it dawned on him. Castiel. The bastard prayed to Castiel on the way back to the motel. That was why Cas was there and how there were already supplies. This was embarrassing.

Sam dressed him a t-shirt but didn’t put any pants on him. Dean was a little upset about that but he was grateful Sam didn’t put him in an onesie. He felt himself get carried out of the bathroom and he was laid down in a crib. Dean groaned and failed his arms around. He did not want to be in a crib.

Castiel peered over the side of the crib at him with that confused angel look. Dean glared at the angel. Then he watched as Castiel came toward his face with a pacifier and put it in his mouth. Dean wasn’t sure why he didn’t resist. He closed his eyes in a vain attempt to disappear. This was Hell. He was glad Alastair didn’t think of doing this. This would have broken him faster than the rack. Dean felt something plastic being pushed up by his arm. He cracked open an eye to look and it was a set of toy rings.

He grabbed onto the rings with his fingers. It was hard but he managed. He started to pull on it to release his frustrations over everything. Dean’s biggest frustration was he had no idea why he was acting this way.

+

Dean drifted off to sleep eventually. He woke up to Sam and Castiel talking in quiet voices. “The curse should wear off by morning. Do you think Dean will remember?”

Castiel replied simply, “No, I don’t think so. He is sleeping right now anyways. We should have time.” Dean really wanted to know what Sam and Cas had time for. Then he heard it. The sound of kissing. Dean opened his eyes and stared at the water stained ceiling. He never knew Sam and Cas had a thing. He never even knew Sam liked dudes. He never knew Cas liked humans. Dean had no idea how he missed that.

Dean turned his head and he could see Sam and Castiel trying to shed each other of their clothes. Then Castiel grinned and they were both naked. Angel sex was now on Dean’s list of things to do. He closed his eyes with that thought. He should not be getting ideas on sex from his prude of a little brother. Although, Sammy appears not to be as much as prude as he thought.

He heard Sam moan and Dean cracked his eyes open. He had a great view of Sam’s dick and Castiel stroking it. Dean was now officially scarred for life. He tried to turn away but for some reason he was fascinated or maybe it was the curse…. It was definitely the curse. Dean was not perving his little brother and an angel.

Dean watched as Castiel stroked Sam to completion and he smiled because now the sex was over. He was wrong. Castiel’s eyes glowed for a moment and Sam was hard again. Dean did manage to close his eyes that time. He was going to have to witness and listen to an entire night of angel mojo induced sex. Dean was pretty sure there were more constructive things that Castiel could be using his grace for like anything really.

He opened his eyes again and he saw two of Castiel’s fingers buried up Sam’s ass. It was the same two fingers Castiel touched Dean on the forehead with earlier. Dean frowned when he thought about how chances were those fingers had already been up Sam’s ass. It grossed Dean out and it made him want to give himself a bath in that lavender soap. The lavender soap was amazing.

Dean closed his eyes and started to drift off again to the sound of Sam moaning and Castiel grunting. He didn’t have to open his eyes to know what they were doing.

++

As light cracked through the window, Dean found himself laying on the bed. He wasn’t in a crib anymore and he was back to regular size. Thank God. Dean sat up slowly and saw Sam messing around on his laptop. The crib and the other stuff from the night before was gone. Castiel wasn’t there. Maybe this was just one big nightmare.

Sam glanced over that him and smiled. Dean awkwardly smiled back and asked, “So what happened with the witch?”

Sam frowned, “Castiel took care of her. How are you feeling?”

Dean sighed and ran his hands over his face. He stared at them and sounded annoyed, “Great Sammy, I got turned into a freaking baby last night. I pissed myself. I got fed from a bottle. Oh and I listened to you and Cas have sex all night. I am just peachy. Were you ever intending on telling me?”

Sam looked apologetic as he approached Dean. “I’m sorry, Dean. I meant to tell you that you soiled your diaper last night too. I changed it while you were sleeping. You were a good baby. We should do this again sometime.” The bastard grinned at the end of his statement.

Dean flopped back down in defeat. “You’re sick. Were you ever going to tell me about you and Cas?”

Sam frowned and closed his laptop. He took a steading breath and stated flatly, “No, I wasn’t. I didn’t want to make you jealous.”

Dean scoffed at that. He wouldn’t be jealous of Sammy having a relationship with his angel. Castiel was his as far as Dean was concerned. Castiel raised him from Hell. Castiel fell from Heaven for him. Castiel was his, not Sam’s. Okay so maybe Dean was a little jealous and now he had to find an angel to have angel sex with. Maybe Anna would be game. She wasn’t bad without her grace. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping. You're welcome.


End file.
